


The Best Man

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Jealous Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, John's Wedding, M/M, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock n'y avait jamais pensé, que la douleur de voir l'homme de sa vie avec une autre personne soit plus douloureuse que prévue. Sa faute, il suppose. Mais après tout, peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151627) by taikova / Anon. 



Il y avait une chose dont Sherlock pouvait être sûr : John tenait à lui. Oui, il était important pour John. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à ce que le blond lui demande d'être son témoin. Il lui a fallu un moment mais c'était vrai : Il était important pour lui. Meilleur... Ami. Ce terme lui serrait le cœur, ce qu’il en restait et qui continuait à battre était à présent malmené. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas rester comme si de rien n'était ? Juste John et lui contre le reste du monde ! Ridicule. Que les choses changent étaient si indéniablement évident. Ce qui arrivait était donc le changement; La suite.  
  
Sherlock avait tout soigneusement préparé bien qu'il souhaitait faire croire le contraire. C'était ainsi que dés son réveille il avait commencé à enfiler sa tenue de combat sous sa robe de chambre : un costume noir. Dans un sens, c'était étrangement ironique; Le noir signifiait le deuil. C'était peut-être le sien qu'il allait vivre, sans doute. C'était différent de sauter d'un bâtiment pour la survie de John, bien différent. Il savait que le médecin serait là à son retour, il n’y avait pas de doute possible. L'inverse, bien sûr, était inimaginable pour John mais ce n'était pas assez pour stopper ce changement.  
  
Il détestait les mariages, il détestait les relations de couples. A enfermer, perte de temps, inutile ! Alors que le seul homme qui puisse ébranler son cœur face à une chose si banale, tellement John, ne lui faisait que haïr ce jour. Il se jura de fermer cette porte dans son esprit, loin des sentiments, Il les réprimera et pensera simplement à son travail.  
  
C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à attendre que les deux amoureux se disent « oui ». Costard noir, chemise blanche, fleur jaune... Tout un tas de choses contraignantes pour rien. Il avait alors finit dans un coin à attendre, ressemblant à un enfant qui attendait agacé que l'ennui passe rapidement pour aller jouer. Plus vite cette journée serait finie, mieux il s'en sentirait. Rester jusqu'au bout ? Jamais. Trop ennuyant, trop blessant. Il allait devoir rentrer pour de bon, seul. C'était étrange... Seul, ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose d'inconnu; Il le faisait souvent. Seulement Sherlock savait, à présent, qu'il ne retrouverait pas John après.  
  
En soit, ça n'était pas un problème. Il avait toujours travaillé seul jusque-là, il avait même disparu pendant deux ans pour travailler en solitaire mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait prévu les événements. Ce n'était pas ainsi que devait être la vie de John Watson. Seulement être deux, à résoudre des crimes, à entendre les compliments exagérés du blond, à courir jusqu'à en perdre leurs souffles dans tout Londres, c'était ainsi que ça aurait dû être.  
  
Mais ça ne l'était pas. Cela se terminait.  
  
« Sherlock. »  
  
Avant même de se retourner, le détective consultant leva les yeux au ciel et pesta intérieurement une fois face à l’individu : Molly. Elle comptait à peine pour John... Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'entourage, alors il n'était guère surprenant de la voir dans une robe affreusement jaune, elle qui d'ailleurs essayait d'échapper à son « compagnon » au vues des joues rouges dû à son manque d'air et de sa respiration qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre.  
  
« Inutile de faire la conversation. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
  
-Oui... Je sais.  
  
-...  
  
-Mais c'était juste pour vous dire... Enfin...  
  
-Molly. » S’agaça le brun  
  
« Oui, pardon. »  
  
Mais la jeune femme restait debout devant lui, tenant visiblement à lui faire part de ses intentions à son égard. Elle tortillait ses doigts dans tous les sens, visiblement stressée pour une raison ridicule, jetait quelques regards à côté pour voir si son compagnon n'arrivait pas. Même elle, avait tournée la page. Enfin, pas réellement, vu que l'homme était censé être une copie de lui des plus grotesques. Molly finit tout de même par arriver à soutenir le regard de Sherlock. Elle avait l'air triste, compatissante, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle était désolée.  
  
« Hm... Eh bien...  
  
-...  
  
-Donc, si... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me le dire.  
  
-Plutôt que d'essayer de jouer stupidement à l'ange gardien vous feriez mieux de vous presser pour fuir votre compagnon, Molly.  
  
-J-Je ne lui fuis pas, voyons ! C'est juste...  
  
-...  
  
-...Enfin... Souvenez-vous juste que je suis là, en cas de besoin. »  
  
Sherlock ne fit que soupirer, exaspéré, avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à partir de là. Le brun ne se pensait pas caché, mais pas de là à ce qu'on l'ennui directement ! Et Molly était pire qu'accablante là-dessus, elle ne comprenait rien, ce qui était tout de même étonnant puisque qu'elle mettait le doigt exactement sur le problème. Ils étaient similaire d'une étrange et désagréable façon. Similaire, mais avec des réactions bien différentes. Molly l'aimait, ça n'était nullement retourné. Sherlock aimait John, ça ne l'était pas non plus. Elle essayait de gagner maladroitement son affection, lui réprimait ses sentiments pour se concentrer sur son travail. Supprimer tout, comme le reste de ses sentiments. Fermer ça à double tours dans son palais mental, oublier cette pièce. Un parasite pour le travail. Mais quoi qu'il puisse faire, il n'arrivait pas à les supprimer. Oui... Aujourd'hui, il était clairement loin du regard du blond. Ce n'était pas « penser », mais un fait, un constat.  
  
À sa grande peine, ce fut le tour de Mme Hudson de s'y mettre. Au moins, elle, c'était logique et normal qu'elle soit là, mais c'était tout aussi énervant. Voir même peut-être pire puisque celle-ci ne s'approcha qu'en prononçant son nom, lui demander comment il allait puis se taire et rester là dans un silence qui voulait en dire long. Tous deux finissent par trouver John du regard, il allait ici et là, pressé. Occupé, paniqué, puis saluait les personnes qui arrivaient, deux fois la même personne. Ce qui était ridicule, mais semblait au moins le faire rire et le soulager un peu. Mme Hudson en rit aussi, un peu compatissante pour ce pauvre John qui perdait la tête.  
  
Finalement, leur logeuse regardait le blond telle une mère légèrement amère de voir son fils partir mais heureuse pour lui. Quand elle tourna se regard vers Sherlock, il en fût rapidement agacé comprenant qu’elle allait parler de choses inutiles et inintéressantes. Une perte de temps encore plus colossale qu’avec Molly !  
  
« Cela va être triste sans lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Ne vous y mettez pas aussi.  
  
-Voyons, Sherlock! C'est normal d'être un peu amer en cette période.  
  
-Je ne le suis pas.  
  
-Sherlock...  
  
-Seulement ennuyé par tout ça.  
  
-Moi-même, en tant que future mariée, je l'avais été. Après tout, mon amie et moi étions si proche, tellement proche... Et regardez-nous aujourd'hui, plus de nouvelle !  
  
-Madame Hudson...  
  
-Ce que je regrette ! C'est navrant et en plus mon mariage c'est si mal fini. Ce n’était pas une si grande surprise, je le savais après tout. La beauté de la jeunesse ! Aaah le mariage, ça change des vies et pui-  
  
-Fermez-là.  
  
-Oh ! Pardon, mais vous pourriez être un peu plus poli mon garçon !  
  
-Soyez un peu moins agaçante et j'y penserai. »  
  
Sherlock soupira une nouvelle fois. Combien de fois cette journée allait-elle l'exaspérer ? Pour John, il était là pour John, supportait cette journée déjà interminable pour lui. Puisque c'était ce que voulait le blond et puis Sherlock Holmes était important à ses yeux ! Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, le brun avait ses limites quand il s’agissait de faire plaisir ! Voler un cendrier et supporter tout un tas de gens agaçant était bien différent.  
  
Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre les gens lui dire que rien ne serait pareil avec John. Il n’y avait pas de raison, il en était certain de cela ! Voir le monde compatir avec lui, ça ne lui allait pas et il n’en voulait pas ! Il allait très bien ! Parfaitement bien ! Il ne perdait pas son ami à ce qu’il sache !  
  
« Je vous préparerais le thé, demain matin.  
  
-Avec une collation.  
  
-C’est exceptionnel, je vous ai déjà dit que je n’étais pas votre gouvernante.  
  
-Alors n’agissez pas comme telle. »  
  
Mme Hudson soupira cette fois. Elle chercha quelqu’un du regard, sans doute pour fuir la compagnie désagréable du brun, bien qu’elle ne se gênait jamais pour partir ni pour rester d’ailleurs. Une fois Molly aperçut, elle ne fit qu’un simple signe à Sherlock avant de la rejoindre. Quand celui-ci pensa être enfin tranquille, il soupira, enlever de ce poids. Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il n’écoute pas Mme Hudson la plupart du temps ! Elle parlait clairement pour ne rien dire !  
  
Soudainement, Sherlock reçut une tape dans le dos. Non préparé à ça, il avança d'un pas, avant de se tourner et de trouver... George ? Graham ? Qu'importe son nom ! Cela restait l'inspecteur incompétent -quoique bien moins pire que Anderson- de Scotland Yard ! Lestrade lui souriait, un bon vieux sourire. Seul, il était donc seul, prouvant à l'assemblée que rien n'allait avec sa femme. L’inspecteur devina peut-être ses pensées car il grimaça aussitôt que son regard se posa sur lui. Oui, rien n’échappait à Sherlock Holmes. Presque rien…  
  
« Aller donc vous occupez inutilement, je ne suis pas le marié.  
  
-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Il m'a l'air assez bien occupé, je le saluerais après. Ça va, vous ?  
  
-Pourquoi tout le monde vient me voir ? » Cracha le brun.  
  
« Eh bien... C'est assez surprenant de vous voir. Pour tout le monde.  
  
-Je ne vois pas la raison. John m'a demandé d'être là, c'est évident que je suis donc présent.  
  
-Haha, oui, sans doute...  
  
-...Mais ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Il y a un « mais ».  
  
-Ah... C'est pas vraiment votre truc.  
  
-C'est d'une évidence.  
  
-Ce que je veux dire... On s'inquiète un peu tous pour vous.  
  
-Pour moi ?  
  
-Je suis marié et enfin...  
  
-Divorcé et pour de bon semble-t-il. »  
  
Lestrade s’énerva légèrement, grommelant des choses incompréhensibles avant de soupirer comme déjà vaincu. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre avec Sherlock Holmes, lui cacher quoi que ce soit était réellement peine perdue. Levant la main, il se frotta la nuque. Nouveau soupir, abattu cette fois. John avait disparu de leur champs de visions. L'inspecteur reprit alors, bien qu'on sentait un peu de colère dans sa voix.  
  
« ... J'étais marié, certes. Mais ils ont raison quand ils disent que tout change.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
-John est le genre de gars à vouloir une famille.  
  
-Cela ne semble pas être un secret.  
  
-Il viendra moins avec vous.  
  
-Mary n'est pas contre.  
  
-Oui, Sherlock, mais...  
  
-Toujours des « mais », ça devient répétitif et fort agaçant.  
  
-Sherlock... Quand il aura sa propre famille, il ne voudra pas la mettre en danger. Vous ne vous mariez pas à trois, ce n'est pas Mary avec John et Sherlock; C'est John et Mary.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous essayez de me dire ?  
  
-Pardon. Oui, c'est assez maladroit.  
  
-...  
  
-...Je vais tâcher de vous occupé avec les enquêtes que je peux avoir.  
  
-Je ne me déplace que si elles sont intéressantes.  
  
-Je sais. » Soupira-t-il « Je vais saluer John. »  
  
Est-ce que le monde le prenait pour un enfant !? Il allait bien, parfaitement bien ! Et si Mycroft ferait un seul petit commentaire là-dessus, il allait s'énerver un peu plus. Il n’était guère là, d’ailleurs, pourtant il jouerait parfaitement le fantôme dans cette fête ridicule ! Il finirait par l’appeler, c’était sûr et certain. Bien trop ennuyant juste déjà en cet instant.  
  
S’avançant d’un pas, il s’arrêta net quand il vu John s’approcher de lui-même vers lui. Il était vrai qu’ils ne s’étaient pas encore vus aujourd’hui et ils le devaient par logique pour que tout se déroule correctement. Le blond portait à merveille son costume, il était beau ainsi. Quelque chose à ne pas dire et à oublier. Il arrivait légèrement essoufflé dû au fait qu’il courait partout depuis ce matin. Au fond de lui, le brun était ravi d’enfin le revoir même pour un adieu sous-entendu. Ni lui, ni John n’était doué à ce jeu.  
  
« Ah, Sherlock, tu es là !  
  
-...  
  
-Eh bien, tu ne dis rien ?  
  
-Je pense que ça se voit assez que pour approuver que je suis effectivement devant toi.  
  
-Tu viens de le faire... En quelque sorte.  
  
-Perte de temps. » Grogna-t-il.  
  
John soupira, mais finit par sourire, un léger rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Le brun ne bougea pas, le regardait, l'analysait : nerveux. John était totalement une boule de nerf stressé pour un simple « oui »... Peut-être appréhendait-il aussi de voir Mary dans sa robe. Du moins Sherlock avait entendu ça tellement de fois depuis l'annonce de ce mariage... Connaissant John et son côté plus que romantique c'était alors plus que probable. Tout du moins ça ne restait qu'un « oui ».  
  
Mais si c'était si simple alors ça ne devrait pas lui donner l'impression d'arracher son propre cœur. C'était lui le plus stupide aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas espéré grand-chose de John. Rien que le fait de rester juste tous les deux était suffisant à combattre le crime, à se disputer, à rire ou manger des pauvres nouilles après une enquête épuisante. Tout ça, c'était suffisant. Cela aurait dû être suffisant... Mais pas pour John.  
  
John a besoin d'une famille. D'une vie tristement ennuyante et normale. Sherlock ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, encore moins pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à être triste à son égard comme s'il se faisait abandonner. Mauvais.  
  
« -Je t'avoue que je ne sais même plus pourquoi je te cherchais...  
  
-Reviens quand tu t'en souviendras, alors. »  
  
Mauvais.  
  
«-Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais voir si Harry est venu ou pas...  
  
-Joh-  
  
-Ecoute ! » Jon haussa le ton. « Je n'ai pas grand espoir, mais je ne veux pas de remarque de ta part, pas aujourd'hui.  
  
-...Comme tu veux.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
Le docteur lui sourit. Doux, chaleureux. Du John tout craché et il repartit chercher quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Le brun mit la main dans sa veste. Mauvais. Il serra l'objet entre ses doigts. Mauvais. C'était agréable au touché bien qu'un peu dur quand il le tenait. Mauvais. Restant planté comme un i sur place, comme s'il avait toujours été là, il expira agacé. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais ! ...  
  
Gauche, droite, trop de personnes. Sherlock en profita pour filer jusqu'à trouver une salle libre. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il y resta contre un moment, dans le plus grand des silences. Une main dans la poche, l'autre poing serré.  
  
Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pour John... Ah, c'était toujours pour John ! Uniquement pour John ! Mais c'en était pas moins douloureux, au contraire, c'était même pire parce qu'il s'agissait de John. Bien sûr qu’ il pouvait faire bonne figure, il le pouvait totalement. Combien de personne  n'avait-il pas dupé, manipulé ainsi ? Mais cette journée allait le réduire en miette, allait briser le reste de ce qui lui restait de cœur.  
  
S'avançant vers une table, il y posa l'objet qu'il avait en main. Du grand luxe rien qu'à la boite montrant toute l'affection du blond. Noir, simple et chic, en velours. John l'avait touché et retourné dans tous les sens, ça se voyait dessus à présent. Sherlock se contentait de fixer cette boite comme le plus grand de ses ennemis. Sans doute que ça l'était, il était beaucoup plus amusant de jouer avec Moriarty que d'affronter ce que représentait cette chose.  
  
Pourtant.  
  
Irrésistiblement il l'ouvrit, donnant sur une simple mais magnifique bague de mariée. Pour Mary. C'était tout l'amour de John, plus que des mois de salaire, plus que des heures aux travail : vouloir ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait pour elle. Ce qui était ridicule, la perfection n'existait pas et n'avait pas vraiment la même notion pour tous. Cette bague n'était pas pour lui, c’était pour la femme parfaite qui lui allait le mieux.  
  
Un diamant, un petit diamant qui avait coûté une fortune à John. Parce que l'amour qu'il portait pour elle n'avait pas de prix, c'est ce qu'il disait en tout cas pour montrer au brun tout le sérieux de cette relation. il regardait la bague entre son pouce et son index comme la chose la plus étrange au monde. Elle était assez ronde pour qu'il la fasse tourner entre ses doigts.  
  
Le pouce était pour l’approbation, l’index pour désigner, le majeur pour insulter, l’auriculaire pour les promesses et l’annulaire… était pour l’homme qu’on lui prenait. Pour l’engagement.  
  
Le détective consultant la faisait glisser. Tant de symbole ridicule mais qui pouvait prendre sens avec John. Même les choses ridicules et ennuyantes pouvaient un minimum passer à ses côtés. Avec John, c'était supportable. Invité. Parole affreusement ennuyante et niaise. Tout pouvait aller à ses côtés, ils avaient toujours été à deux, il n'y avait pas eu de raison pour que cela change. Il n'y en avait pas eu...  
  
Cela aurait pu être John et lui, non ? Oh, John. Eux deux, depuis le début. La présence réconfortante du blond. Sa voix moralisatrice avec lui. Être dans ce costume détestable juste parce qu'il le fallait pour lui. Le voir sourire parce qu'il était à lui et inversement. Donnant l'impression que rien ne pourrait briser alors leur liens. Ça aurait pu être eux...  
  
S'il n'avait pas juste pensé être simplement eux.  
  
S'il n'avait pas sauté.  
  
S'il n'avait pas rien dit pendant deux ans.  
  
S'il n'était pas arrivé trop tard.  
  
S'il s'en était rendu compte bien plus tôt.  
  
S'il avait osé dire quelque chose.  
  
« John... Je suis désolé. »  
  
Sherlock ne lâcha pourtant pas la bague. Illusion, mensonge. Tout ça ne sortait que de l'imaginaire. La personne qu'allait épouser John, ce n'était pas lui, mais la femme qui lui convenait le mieux. Non... La femme que John aimait plus que tout, sincèrement, d'un amour plus grand que tous les autres. Alors pourquoi tenait-il toujours cet anneau en main ? Il ne pouvait s'en défaire, levant son annulaire plus haut que les autres doigts, inconsciemment. Pouvant épousé parfaitement la courbe de son doigt.  
  
Il referma son poing, serrant la bague à l'intérieur de sa main, si fort qu'il en sentait les contours  sur sa peau. Les mains crispées contre la table, le brun se sentait faiblir. Si ridicule, tellement ridicule ! Tellement bête ! C'était fini ! Cette bague n'était pas pour lui, il n'en avait pas pour John et jamais cette réalité ne pourrait voir le jour.  
  
« Stop. »  
  
Aujourd'hui avait sonné la fin de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.  
  
« Arrête... »  
  
Plus de bruit. Plus de voix pour dire de manger ou pour arrêter de fumer. Plus rien. La fin d'un duo, d'un amusement commun. La perte d'un compagnon, de son seul compagnon de route.  
  
« Arrête-toi... »  
  
Sherlock tremblait. C'était fini. Parce qu'il avait sauté, laissé John... C'était pour John... Oui, toujours pour John... C'est ce qu'il devra dire...  
  
« Arrête ça... »  
  
C'était en réalité si vrai. Tellement sincère et surprenant. Impossible à dire sérieusement. Désormais, il n'y aura plus que lui... Seul. Le _Best Man_ de John Watson.  
  
« Arrête de te faire des illusions. »  
  
Sherlock le répétait, mais ne bougeait pas, tremblait, serrait ses poings alors que la bague s’enfonçait un peu plus dans sa chair. Lourde, si lourde.  
  
Aujourd'hui un autre chapitre commencerait... Mais un autre est totalement mort. Fini. Sherlock serra un peu plus fort l'objet précieux entre sa paume, alors qu'il espérait vainement.

  
  
« Arrête de te voiler la face. »

**Author's Note:**

> Non pas mon idée, même celle d'un anon, mais après avoir vu ce fan art, ( http://taikova.tumblr.com/post/80213928342/the-best-man-loosely-based-on-this-little-post ) j'ai eu le coeur brisé, et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire là dessus !  
> Merci à ma Watsy pour avoir corrigé ! Et c'est elle qui m'a trouvé mon résumé, parce que je ne suis pas douée avec ça, je dois avouer !


End file.
